NRG 900
The Shitzu NRG 900 is a superbike in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, and is the fastest motorcycle in the game. The name suggests a connection to the NRG-500 racing bike from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas; possibly that the NRG 900 is a modernized, commercial version of the NRG-500. Description The NRG 900 is the only series of superbikes in GTA IV, and is available in two variants: The NRG 900F and the NRG 900RR. Cosmetic differences between the bikes are apparent, as the F variant is intended for casual use, while the RR variant is significantly sportier with fewer accessories and more aggressive styling. The NRG 900 is based on the Ducati 999R, but its headlight cover can differ between the 999-style cover, and one based on the Ducati 888's cover. The 888-style NRG 900 is called the NRG 900F, while the 999R-style NRG is called the NRG 900RR. The NRG900 is the fastest bike in the game, and both variants excel at stunts and tricks; they are, however, difficult to control due to the brutal power distribution and massive torque at higher revs. Its handling character is well suited better for circuit use than public road use. It also possesses poor durability. NRG900-GTA4-RR-front.jpg|The NRG 900RR, a sportier version of the NRG 900. NRG 900.jpg|An NRG 900 in a pre-release GTA IV trailer, depicting an NRG 900F with an NRG 900RR badge, a different stripe on the body, and a later omitted "Shitzu" text on the underside. Nrg badges.png NRG900-GTACW.png|An NRG 900 in GTA Chinatown Wars. NRG900-GTACW-Artwork.jpg|Artwork of NRG 900 in GTA Chinatown Wars Variant In GTA IV, an NRG 900 is requested as part of Stevie's Car Thefts, appearing with a uniquely dark gray body color. As a new NRG 900 will respawn at the same spot until the player delivers one to S&M Auto Sales, the player can save one at their safehouse before delivering another. NRG900-GTA4-Stevie-front.jpg|A requested variant of the NRG900 in Stevie's Car Thefts in GTA IV. Trivia * In GTA IV, the default radio station in the NRG 900 is Liberty City Hardcore. * The Beta version of GTA IV featured a slightly different NRG 900, with different stripes, and omitted 'shitzu' badging. * Driving a NRG 900 seems to greatly increase the chance of rare sports cars spawning in or around Star Junction. * NRG is a homophone of the word energy. * Sold at the Auto Merchant in GTA Chinatown Wars at $600. * Riding NRG 900s will help a Coquette appear more often. * The NRG 900's speedometer's highest listed speed is 200 MPH. * If you shut off the bike's engine and turn it back on, it sometimes will not make a sound. This bug also applies to the Tug and the Cognoscenti. * The NRG 900 shares the same horn sound as TBoGT's Bati Custom. Locations * A motorcycle dealership stocking both the F and RR variants is located in Westdyke, Alderney. Stealing bikes from the shop will attract police attention. * Two NRG 900s can be found at Francis International Airport. One is in the high-security runway area, around the left side of the main control tower, which attracts a 4-star wanted level. The other is safely accessible on the northern edge of the runway area, behind the landing lights by the northernmost radar station. This bike may have someone sitting on it, but you can just knock them off. * The NRG 900 is common in all of Liberty City. * Can appear more often driving a Coquette. *Frank Garone owns a NRG 900 which can be obtained after you kill him during the mission, I Need Your Clothes, Your Boots, and Your Motorcycle. *Tommy Francovic of the Algonquin Most Wanted list rides one. *The NRG 900 can also be spawned by dialing (625)-555-0100. See also * NRG-500 }} de:NRG es:NRG-900 Category:Vehicles Category:Bikes Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars